Play Time
by tsukiflower
Summary: Elysia, Hughes' daughter, comes to Central headquarters. Now Edward, Alphonse, and Mustang have to play with her. What will happen? And...what will they play?


**Glad to be writing another fanfiction! It's rated T because you never know what might come in the next chapters...I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Fullmetal Alchemist? No...I'd be killed by the fans if I did...**

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes entered Central Headquarters. The officers nearby greeted him and the little girl he had brought along. Everyone knew who she was immediately seeing as Hughes would show photos of her non-stop every day. She was his daughter, Elysia Hughes, only three years old, and the pride and joy of her father. 

"Hey there!" Hughes entered the office of Colonel Mustang, who was just talking to the Elric brothers.

"I brought someone to brighten everyone's day!" Hughes showed his daughter to the three.

"Hughes...isn't it your day off?" Mustang sighed frustrated. Edward and Alphonse greeted the girl.

"Yes, but I thought I'd surprise everyone with my little angel!" Hughes sighed. An officer came and saluted.

"Lieutenant Colonel, the General wants to speak to you. It seems it's urgent."

"Aw, shoot, caught up in work...I'll be back, Elysia!" Hughes hugged his daughter lovingly. "You three can keep an eye on her, right?"

"Yes! Fine!" Mustang said before Hughes closed the door and left. Elysia turned around and smiled to the three who looked at her silently.

"Okay, Edward. Go ahead and watch her." Mustang said grabbing the report Edward had handed him.

"What? He told you to do it!" Edward began to argue before Elysia interrupted.

"Let's play a game!" Elysia shouted.

"Okay. What?" Alphonse answered the girl.

"Everyone has to sing a song!" Elysia pointed to Edward.

"Me first? Uh...I don't know...I mean.." Edward was stuttering when Mustang handed him a guitar out of nowhere.

"What the? Why the hell do you have a guitar?" Edward yelled at Mustang. Edward looked at Elysia who was sitting on the sofa waiting for Edward to sing.

"Uh...what do I sing about..? What do little kids like.." Edward began to strum the guitar.

"Oh! Sing a song about kittens!" Alphonse yelled happily while Edward glared at him.

"I don't want--" Edward grumbled before Mustang interrupted.

"I know! I know!" Mustang raised his hand like an excited child. "Sing one about miniskirts!" He shouted as Edward and Alphonse stared at him confused.

"Who do you think we're singing for?" Edward was beginning to get upset.

"C-calm down, Brother.." Alphonse said before First Lieutenant Hawkeye came into the room.

"Co...oh, hello Elysia." Hawkeye smiled at Elysia and put a pile of papers on Mustang's desk.

"Hello! Want to play with us?" Elysia asked.

"Umm..sure." Hawkeye answered.

"Okay! All you have to do is sing a song!" Elysia smiled at her before Edward quickly gave her the guitar.

"Oh..okay...this is called..."The Useless Person". Hawkeye began to play the guitar easily. Mustang looked at her shocked as Elysia clapped her hands happily.

"_I know a man who thinks he's great, but when it rains he's useless!_

_I know a man, so full of it, but when it rains he's useless!_

_He makes flames, he makes sparks, he has so much fun!_

_But just pick up...!_

_A water gun...!_

_Spray him!_

_Now he's wet AND..._"

"USELESS!" Elysia finished giggling. Edward began to laugh hysterically. Alphonse snickered quietly. Mustang sat at his desk with an expression of horror and embarrassment on his face.

"Hey, I have a song like that!" Edward took the guitar before Mustang snapped his finger to set in on fire.

"Hey!" Edward yelled angrily. Mustang grabbed the guitar and threw it out the window.

"THERE! No more damn songs!" Mustang shouted.

"Colonel.." Hawkeye whispered to the Colonel. He looked to see that Elysia had begun to cry.

"Uh-oh..." Alphonse said. The three looked at the little girl worried thinking the same thing.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

**Yeah...I'm going to hide from the Mustang fans now...Chapter two coming soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-tsukiflower**


End file.
